eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeit der Krähen - Kapitel 9 - Brienne II
Brienne II ist das neunte Kapitel von Zeit der Krähen, dem ersten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Brienne von Tarth. Zusammenfassung Brienne von Tarth erreicht Dämmertal, wo sie wenig Neues über Sansa Stark erfährt, dafür aber vom Untergang von Haus Hollard nach dem Aufstand von Dämmertal. Sie entscheidet sich, nach Jungfernteich weiterzuziehen, nachdem ein Brauner Bruder ihr erzählt hat, dass er dort einen heruntergekommenen Mann in einem Narrenkostüm gesehen hat. Auf dem Weg dorthin trifft sie Podrick Payn, der ihr folgt, weil er hofft, Tyrion Lennister zu finden. Synopsis Brienne erreicht Dämmertal Brienne von Tarth erreicht Dämmertal im Morgengrauen, doch die Tore der Stadt sind noch verschlossen. Brienne reiht sich in die Schlange der wartenden Bauern ein, die mit ihren gefüllten Wagen in die Stadt wollen. Sie wird neugierig beäugt, doch niemand spricht sie an. Sie überwindet einmal mehr ihre Schüchternheit, mit Fremden zu reden und fragt eine Bäuerin nach Sansa Stark, ohne deren Namen zu nennen. Als die Tore geöffnet werden und die Karawane in die Stadt rollt, schaut sich Brienne um: es sind fast nur Bauern unterwegs, dazu zwei Bürger auf Zeltern und ein magerer Junge auf einem ScheckenWie schon in Rosby folgt Podrick Payn Brienne‚ weil er hofft, Tyrion Lennister zu finden.. Von Ser Crehan Langzweig, Ser Illifer oder Ser Schattrich ist nichts zu sehen. Die Bauern werden durch das Tor gelassen, aber als Brienne erscheint, fragen die Wachen, was sie in Dämmertal wolle. Brienne antwortet, sie wolle den Lord sprechen oder seinen Maester. Eine der Wachen bemerkt Briennes Schild, der die Fledermaus von Haus Widersten zeigt, aber Brienne erklärt, dass sei nicht ihr Wappen und sie beabsichtige, es übermalen zu lassen. Die Wache gibt Brienne den Hinweis, dass seine Schwester Schilde bemalt und ihr Geschäft gegenüber des Gasthauses "Die Sieben Schwerter" habe, dann lässt er sie passieren. Vom Torhaus gelangt Brienne auf den Marktplatz, wo die Bauern ihre Ware feilbieten. Auch gebrauchte Rüstungen werden verkauft, an denen teilweise noch das Blut der Vorbesitzer zu sehen ist. Auf der Kleidung, die angeboten wird, erkennt Brienne vielerlei Wappen: die gepanzerte Faust von Haus Glauer, den Elch von Haus Hornwald, die weiße Sonne von Haus Karstark, die Doppelaxt von Haus Cerwyn, allesamt Wappen des Nordens, aber auch Tarlys und Wappen aus den Sturmlanden, dazu von Haus Fossowey von Ziderhall und Haus Fossowey von Neu Fass, Haus Flurgut oder Haus Ambros. Brienne könnte sich für ein paar Heller einen neuen Schild kaufen, aber sie will den ihren aus solidem Eichenholz nicht hergeben, den Jaime Lennister von Harrenhal nach Königsmund getragen hat und der aus besserem Holz besteht als die vielen Kiefern- oder Lindenholzschilde. Dämmertal ist um seinen Hafen herum aufgebaut worden. Im Norden ragen Kreidefelsen auf, im Süden liegt eine schützende felsige Landspitze. Die Burg des Lords erhebt sich über dem Hafen, sodass der viereckige Bergfried und die halbrunden Mauertürme von jedem Punkt der Stadt aus zu sehen sind. Auf den gepflasterten Straßen der Stadt ist es sehr umtriebig, sodass Brienne ihre Pferd in einem Stall unterstellt und sich zu Fuß auf die Suche macht. "Die Sieben Schwerter" ist das größte Gasthaus der Stadt, und so findet Brienne auch leicht die Werkstatt der Schwester des Hauptmanns. Die Tür der Werkstatt ist wunderschön und detailreich bemalt. Die Schwester ist freundlich, doch als sie das Wappen von Haus Finsterlyn sieht, wird sie ernst. Ihre Großmutter hatte stets Geschichten von der irren Danelle Widersten erzählt, deren riesigen Fledermäuse von Harrenhal aus losfliegen, um böse Kinder für ihren Kochtopf zu verschleppen. Brienne wagt nicht, dass Wappen von Haus Tarth offen zu tragen, solange sie noch für eine Mörderin gehalten wird, also beschreibt sie der Malerin ein Wappen, dass sie einst in der Waffenkammer ihres Vaters gesehen hatDieses Wappen ist das von Ser Duncan dem Großen. Ungeklärt bleibt, wie der Schild nach Dämmerhall gelangte.. Die Frau erklärt, dass es einen Tag dauern würde, bis die Farbe getrocknet sei, und schlägt Brienne vor, sich ein Zimmer im großen Gasthaus zu nehmen. Über der Tür des Gasthauses hängen sieben Holzschwerter an einem Eisenhaken, und sie symbolisieren den ganzen Stolz der Stadt: die sieben Ritter des Hauses Finsterlyn, die einst in der Königsgarde gedient haben, denn es gibt kein Haus, dass solch eine hohe Anzahl aufweisen kann. Brienne erhält ein Zimmer im ersten Stock und lässt sich einen Zuber und Wasser bringen, um ein Bad zu nehmen. Von der Wirtin erfährt sie, dass es keine Finsterlyns mehr in der Stadt gibt, nur noch Finsters, sie selbst sei eine. Lord Denys Finsterlyn sei der letzte Lord des Hauses gewesen, das einst in der Zeit vor den Andalen angeblich Könige gestellt habe. Der Zuber ist winzig und Brienne muss an das Badhaus von Harrenhal denken, als Jaime nackt zu ihr ins Bad gestiegen war. Brienne erfährt in der Dusterburg vom Aufstand von Dämmertal Nach dem Bad geht sie ohne Kettenhemd und Helm zur Dusterburg, wo sie erfährt, dass Lord Renfred Rykker mit Lord Randyll Tarly nach Jungfernteich gezogen ist, und dass der Kastellan Ser Rufus Lauch sei. Der Kastellan ist ein kleiner, stämmiger einbeiniger Graubart. Brienne zeigt Ser Rufus ihren Erlass von König Tommen Baratheon, doch der Kastellan kann nicht lesen und lässt nach seinem Maester rufen. Als dieser den Namen Hollard hört, erklärt er Brienne genervt, dass schon unzählige Männer nach den beiden gefragt haben, als allererstes die Goldröcke, die kurz nach der Ermordung König Joffrey Baratheons in Dämmertal eingetroffen seien. Als er aber erkennt, dass das Siegel tatsächlich vom König stammt, bietet er Brienne einen Stuhl an und erzählt ihr, was er über Dontos Hollard weiß. Er hat Dämmertal schon als Junge verlassen, und sein Haus war einst ein sehr edles. Es diente stets dem Haus Finsterlyn, selbst während des Aufstands von Dämmertal. Brienne erinnert sich daran, wie ihr Maester ihr früher stets erklärt habe, erst der Aufstand habe Aerys II. Targaryen endgültig in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Die Wirtin erzählt, dass man Lord Denys immer noch verehre in Dämmertal, auch wenn er viel Leid über die Stadt gebracht hat. Allerdings gibt man eher seiner Gemahlin Serala von Myr die Schuld, die man auch die "Spitzenschlange" nennt. Sie habe Lord Denys so lange myrisches Gift in die Ohren geträufelt, bis er schließlich seinen König Aerys II. gefangen nahm, als dieser in Dämmertal weilte. Dabei erschlug sein Waffenmeister Ser Symon Hollard Ser Gawan Hager von der Königsgarde. Dann hatte Lord Tywin Lennister, die damalige Hand des Königs, Dämmertal ein halbes Jahr lang belagert, da Lord Denys drohte, den König zu töten, sollte Tywin auch nur versuchen, die Stadt anzugreifen. Barristan Selmy hat Aerys schließlich befreit, und Lord Denys gab auf, um seine Stadt zu retten. Er flehte um Gnade, doch der König köpfte Denys und seine Geschwister sowie alle anderen Finsterlyns, und Serala wurde bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt, nachdem man ihr die Zunge und die weiblichen Geschlechtsteile herausgeschnitten hatte. Viele in Dämmertal finden das immer noch gnädig. Die Hollards indes wurden enteignet und vernichtet: der Haushofmeister Ser Jon Hollard und sein Sohn starben mit seiner Gemahlin, einer der Schwestern Lord Finsterlyns, der Knappe Robin Hollard war bei Aerys' Gefangennahme um ihn herumgetanzt und hatte ihm am Bart gezogen, wofür er auf der Folterbank starb, Ser Symon wurde bei der Schlacht von Barristan Selmy erschlagen, und auch das Haus Hollard wurde enteignet und vernichtet - bis auf Dontos, dem Sohn von Ser Steffon Hollard, der seinerseits der Zwillingsbruder von Symon war. Steffon war nicht am Aufstand beteiligt gewesen, weil er einige Jahre zuvor am Fieber gestorben war, und Ser Barristan bat Aerys um das Leben Dontos', der dann als Knappe mit nach Königsmund ging. Der Maester gibt Brienne den Rat, dass Dontos wahrscheinlich gerade nicht nach Dämmertal geflohen ist, weil man ihn hier kennen könnte. Seiner Meinung nach sollte sie in Altsass, in Dorne, auf der Mauer oder jenseits der Meerenge suchen. Dann entschuldigt sich der Maester. Brienne fragt sich, wo sie nun suchen soll Auf dem Rückweg aus der Burg plagen Brienne abermals Zweifel, Sansa jemals zu finden. Sie in Dämmertal zu finden, scheint jedenfalls hoffnungslos zu sein, allerdings denkt sie auch nicht, dass sie nach Altsass gegangen ist. Sie denkt an Sansas Zofe Brella, die sie in Königsmund befragt hatte. Diese hatte sich beschwert, dass sie mit Sansa und vorher mit Renly unbeabsichtigt zwei Verrätern gedient habe und sie jetzt keine bessere Stelle mehr bekäme als die in einem Freudenhaus. Sie erzählt Brienne das, was sie schon Lord Tywin erklärt hatte: Sansa sei sehr gläubig gewesen, da sie jeden Abend in den Götterhain gegangen sei zu beten, und Brella vermutet, dass sie daher auch in den Norden zurückgekehrt sei, da dort die Alten Götter wohnen würden. Allerdings weiß Brienne nicht, wohin in den Norden Sansa am ehesten gehen würde: zu irgendeinem Vasallen ihres Vater? oder zu ihrem Onkel Benjen Stark und ihren Halbbruder Jon Schnee auf die Mauer? Ihr Onkel Edmure Tully wurde auf den Zwillingen gefangen gehalten, doch Edmures Onkel Ser Brynden Tully hält immer noch Schnellwasser. Sie könnte auch ins Grüne Tal zu ihrer Tante Lysa Tully gegangen sein. Die Mauer ist zu weit entfernt, Schnellwasser liegt in den vom Krieg verwüsteten Flusslanden und wird zudem von den Lennisters belagert, also entschließt sie sich, als nächstes Richtung Hohenehr zu ziehen. Brienne fällt auf, dass sie sich verlaufen hat, denn sie steht plötzlich in einer Sackgasse. Eine alte Frau erklärt ihr, wie sie zu den "Sieben Schwertern" zurückkommt. Als sie sich umdreht, läuft ihr der Junge in die Arme, den sie am Morgen vor dem Stadttor gesehen hat, doch er entschuldigt sich auf eine seltsame Art und rennt weg. Ein Brauner Bruder erzählt Brienne von einem Narren Der Schankraum der Sieben Schwerter ist gut gefüllt, als sie zurückkehrt. Einige Einheimische essen Krebssuppe, und Brienne bekommt Hunger, doch es ist kein Platz frei, da bietet ihr ein Zwerg in einer braunen Robe seinen Platz an. Ihre Septa Roelle in Dämmerhall hatte ihr einst etwas über die Brüder erzählt, wobei sie immer betont hatte, dass Brienne "schwer von Begriff" sei. Der Zwerg berichtet, dass er in einer Septei nahe Jungfernteich gelebt habe, das aber von Nordmännern ausgeraubt worden sei. Als sie die Septei gerade wieder aufgebaut hatten, kamen die Tapferen Kameraden und haben sie ausgeraubt und alle von ihnen ermordet. Er selbst hat sich in einem hohlen Baum versteckt, nach dem Überfall all seine Brüder begraben, ein paar Münzen ausgegraben, die der Älteste Bruder versteckt hat und ist dann alleine losgezogen. Brienne erzählt, dass sie Braune Brüder auf der Straße nach Königsmund gesehen habe, und der Zwerg sagt, dass das Spatzen seien. Dann fragt Brienne ihn nach Sansa. Der Zwerg erklärt, er könne sich vage an einen zerlumpten Narren erinnern, den er in Jungfernteich gesehen habe. Er sei den Soldaten von Lord Randyll Tarly aus dem Weg gegangen, und dann habe er ihn im Gasthaus "Zur Stinkenden Gans" wiedergesehen. Das ist eine Spelunke am Hafen, in der Seeleute gegen entsprechende Entlohnung anbieten, blinde Passagiere aus der Stadt zu schmuggeln. Der Narr habe dort nach einer Überfahrt für drei Personen gesuchtEr wollte mit Pyg und Timeon nach Essos übersetzen.. Drei Tage später habe der Zwerg den Flinken Dick, einen von Tarlys Männern, prahlen gehört, er habe einen "Narren genarrt" und Gold dafür erhalten, von dem er seinen Freunden spendierte. Da der Zwerg sonst nichts mehr weiß, hält Brienne ihr Wort und spendiert ihm eine Schüssel Krebssuppe. Brienne fragt sich, für wen die dritte Passagierkarte gewesen sein könnte, und sie vermutet, dass Tyrion dahinter stecken könnte. Dann erinnert sie sich daran, dass Ser Cleos Frey auf der Straße nach Jungfernteich gestorben war, als sie und Jaime dem Blutigen Mummenschanz in die Hände gefallen waren und Zollo ihm die Hand abschlug. Sie erinnert sich auch daran, dass Zollo, Shagwell und Rorge sie vergewaltigt hätten, wenn Jaime sie nicht gerettet hätte.Dies zeigt, dass Brienne tatsächlich etwas "schwer von Begriff" ist, wie ihre Septe stets zu sagen pflegte, wenn auch vielleicht aus der Hoffnung heraus, eine Spur gefunden zu haben. Dass es sich bei dem zerlumpten Narren um Shagwell handelt, der für sich und seine beiden Freunde Passagierkarten besorgen will‚ ist offensichtlich und hätte ihr auffallen müssen. Der Zwerg isst zu Ende und verabschiedet sich dann von Brienne. Brienne gönnt sich einen Becher Wein und fragt sich, ob es sich wirklich lohnt, nach Jungfernteich zu reiten. Bei ihrem letzten Besuch war die Stadt trostlos und verlassen gewesen, und der Lord hatte sich in seiner Burg verschanzt.siehe: V-Jaime III. Brienne erinnert sich daran, wie Jaime beim Anblick der vielen Wasserleichen in dem berühmten Teich der Stadt "Sechs Jungfrauen baden in einem Teich" gesungen hatte. Ein weiterer Grund, der gegen Jungfernteich spricht, ist, dass sich Lord Randyll Tarly dort aufhält, andererseits könnte sie von dort aus per Schiff aus nach Weißwasserhafen oder Möwenstadt gelangen. Der Schankraum leert sich langsam, und an den Nachbartischen hört Brienne das Gerede über Lord Tywin Lennisters Tod und die Frage, wer nun die Regierung übernimmt, das König Tommen Baratheon noch nicht alt genug sei: Kevan Lennister, Jaime Lennister oder Lord Maes Tyrell. Als einer der Männer über Jaime den Eidbrecher zu schimpfen beginnt, verlässt Brienne den Schankraum und zieht sich auf ihr Zimmer zurück. In der Nacht träumt sie von Renlys Zelt, in dem sich etwas Abscheuliches auf ihren König zubewegt. Brienne ist wie gelähmt, und als sich das grüne Schattenschwert durch die Stahlrüstung bohrt, erkennt sie, dass es nicht Renly, sondern Jaime ist, den sie im Stich gelassen hat. Am nächsten Morgen bringt die Schwester des Hauptmanns ihr ihren Schild, während sie beim Frühstück sitzt. Brienne findet die Malerei so schön, dass sie der Frau noch einmal die Hälfte des vereinbarten Preises zusätzlich gibt. Dann legt sie sich ein wenig Proviant an und verlässt die Stadt durch das Nordtor. Sie durchquert Felder und Höfe, die in der Schlacht von Dämmertal zerstört wurden. Lord Tarly hatte seine Gefallenen aus der Weite, den Sturmlanden und den Westlanden bei den Septen der Stadt begraben lassen, die Nordmänner allerdings wurden in einem riesigen Gemeinschaftsgrab am Meer bestattet, auf dem lediglich ein gezimmertes Schild mit der Aufschrift "Hier liegen die Wölfe" steht. Brienne macht an dem Schild Halt und betet für Catelyn Tully, Robb Stark und all die anderen Nordmänner. Brienne erinnert sich an die Nacht, in der Catelyn vom Tod ihrer beiden Söhne Rickon und Bran erfahren hatte. Damals hatte sie Brienne erklärt, was Sansa für ein Mensch sei: höflich und zuvorkommend, wunderschön und verrückt nach Rittergeschichten. Auch von Arya hatte Catelyn erzählt, die verschollen und wahrscheinlich tot ist. Brienne reitet nach Jungfernteich und trifft auf Podrick Payn Hinter dem Schlachtfeld verläuft die Straße entlang der Küste, die von niedrigen Kalksteinhügeln gebildet wird und an der viele kleine Fischerdörfer liegen. Auf der Straße und in den Dörfern fragt Brienne weiterhin nach Sansa, doch sie erhält keine neuen Hinweise. Dann beginnt es zu regnen, und sie spürt, dass es einen Sturm geben wird. Eine Stunde weiter nördlich teilt sich die Straße an einer kleinen Burgruine: rechts geht es die Küste entlang auf das Klauenhorn, einem trostlosen Landstrich aus Sümpfen und kieferbewachsenem Ödland, und links geht es landeinwärts über die Hügel nach Jungfernteich. Als sie in der Ruine Schutz sucht, erkennt sie, dass es die geschliffene Burg von Haus Hollard sein muss. Das Dach des Bergfrieds hält den Regen ab, und so führt sie ihre Stute in die Halle und sucht nach Holz für ein Feuer, als sie einen weiteren Reiter ankommen hört. Sie versteckt sich im Schatten der Mauern. Der Reiter ist ein kleiner Mann, und zunächst hält Brienne ihn für Ser Schattrich, der sie verfolgt haben könnte, weil er sie für leichte Beute hielt. Sie erinnert sich an Lord Grandisons Kastellan Ser Umfried Wedelstab, mit dem Brienne einst verlobt war. Der Mann war 65 Jahre alt gewesen und hatte Brienne gesagt, dass er von ihr erwarte, dass sie nach der Vermählung keine Rüstungen mehr trage, sondern sich wie eine Dame benehme. Brienne war 16 Jahre alt gewesen und schüchtern, dennoch hatte sie den Mut aufgebracht, Ser Umfried zu erwidern, dass sie Züchtigung nur von einem Mann erdulde, der sie im Kampf besiegen würde. Beschämt und empört zog der alte Ritter seine Rüstung an, um Brienne ihren Platz zuzuweisen, und sie kämpften mit stumpfen Turnierwaffen. Brienne brach Ser Umfried das Schlüsselbein und zwei Rippen und löste die Verlobung auf. Es war die dritte Verlobung gewesen, die aufgelöst wurde, und fortan gab ihr Vater Lord Selwyn Tarth seinen Plan auf, Brienne zu vermählen. Sie ist eine gute Kämpferin, und ihr alter Waffenmeister Ser Gutwinn hatte sie stets gelobt, äußerst behände zu sein und eine außergewöhnliche Ausdauer zu besitzen. Er hatte ihr beigebracht, zunächst zurückhaltend und defensiv zu kämpfen, um den Gegner müde zu machen, und er hatte ihr gesagt, dass die meisten Männer sie unterschätzen würden und sie deshalb schnell besiegen wollen würden. Dann aber erscheint der magere Junge auf dem Schecken an der Weggabelung, der in der Sackgasse in Dämmertal in sie gelaufen war. Der Junge überlegt kurz an der Weggabel, wohin er reiten soll, dann wählt er den Weg nach Jungfernteich und trabt weiter. Brienne fällt auf, dass sie ihn auch schon in Rosby gesehen hat, was bedeutet, dass er ihr folgt. Brienne steigt auf ihr Pferd und folgt dem Jungen, der sich nicht umdreht und sie wegen Regen und Kapuze auch nicht hört. Als sie ihn schließlich erreicht hat, erschreckt sie sein Pferd so sehr, dass es den Jungen aus dem Sattel wirft. Der Junge stottert seinen Namen, und plötzlich tut er Brienne leid. Sie muss daran denken, als sie mit zwölf Jahren den achtzehnjährigen Ritter Ronnet Connington in Dämmerhall Willkommen heißen sollte, dann aber so aufgeregt war, dass sie ihren auswendig gelernten Spruch nicht aufsagen konnte. Sie fragt Prodrick, ob Varys oder Königin Cersei Lennister ihn hinter ihr hergeschickt habe. Podrick erklärt, dass er der Knappe der Hand des Königs sei, womit er allerdings nicht Lord Tywin, sondern Tyrion Lennister meint, mit dem er zusammen in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser gekämpft habe. Dann sagt er, dass er ihr gefolgt sei, weil er hofft, so Tyrion wiederzufinden, der ihn zurückgelassen hat. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brienne von Tarth Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Kronlanden spielen Zeit der Krähen: Kapitel 09